The Three Stooges and the wizard of oz
by Kayceejr
Summary: The classic tale of L. Frank Baum and the original 1993 movie being retold Three Stooges Style
1. Chapter 1

Our Story begins with Dorothy Gale who was running down the road with a dog Toto. They where runing from miss Almira Gulch who fram Toto for biting her, they then stop of a moment and then dorathey said "Oh Toto did she hurt you? She try to did she? Come on we've got to tell antie Em and uncle Henry."

They then ran to they're farm home there she said to her aunt and uncle "Antie Em, Uncle Henrey miss Gulch she try to hurt Toto and..." But before she can continued she said "I'm sorry Dorathy I'm bussy counting the chickens talk to your uncle Henry." She walked to her uncle and was about to give him then same story but she can see that he was covered in mud and an angry look on his face. He then continue to walk right to the farm's hired help the three stooges who were moving some hey. He then got they're attention by saying "Hey boys! Come here for a second."

Then the three walked up to him and they said in unison "Yes Mr Gale?" He then slaped all three of them in the face and he said "You idots and your inventions! I've tried out your mud clear machine and all it did is getting me to wear it!" He said while holding moe's invention up. Then Moe said "While Mr Gale I think you wasn't using it currctly you seed my mud cleaner upper works like this." He then took the mud cleaner upper pouted it to the ground like a vacuum cleaner backpack and when he was sucking up the mud from on in it came out the other right in mr. Gale's face after words he took the machine and hit Moe on the head with it. Then he said "Get to work the lot of ya!"

Curly then laughed and said "Well guess thats mud in you're eye Moe." Moe then frown and then poke curly in his eyes and said "And here's two in yours. Now get to work." Then three with back to work and while that was heappeaning Dorathy was balancing on the pigsty gate but then she fell in with the pigs and when the three stooges herd her scream they came to there rescue by Curly scaring off the pigs with his dog noses while Moe and Larry got Dorathy out of there. Then Larry said "Dorathy are you okay." she then replied "Yes I'm thanks to you guys and Curly you were really brave."

Then Curly said while looking tall "Well Dorthey you are one of the lucking kid around to be friends with one of the braviest men on earth. I'm a man with out feelings." Moe then clunck him on the head and he said "You sure feelted that did't ya?" Then Auntie Em came in and said "All right boys that's enough now back too work the lot of ya." While the three when back to work she then turn to Dorathy and said "Dorathy you've got to learn to stay out of trouble." Later Dorathy then sang "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me  
Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh why can't I?"

And while she was singing Moe Larry and Curly was listening and the loved every minute of it. But later the three stooges saw same was coming it was miss Gulch then Moe said "Hey fellas look who it is." Then Larry said "Its miss Gulch." Then Curly glow and said "What's that old whitch want anyway?"

Moe then said "I don't know but all ready I don't like it. Come on fellas." Then when miss Gulch arravied at the Gale farm she then walked up to Henry and said " I'm here about that mutt of your nice that dog bite him and I'm here to take to the Sheriff and have it destroyed." The three stogies was liestining in and then Larry while tearing up said "Oh no she wants to have that poor cute little puppy killed." Then Curly said "Why that heartless Harpy if she wasn't a lady I'd give it too her good." Moe then said "Quiet you guys lets go in."

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

After miss cluch taking ToTo from the house and the three stogies heard everthing they decied to confont her about it. Moe said to her "Litesn here sister. Whats the big idea taking a poor little puppy from a nice little girl like Dorathy?"

Then she glared at Moe and said "What I do is non of your business. So back off!" She then slaps am three of them then conuited to her bike then she was off then curly growled and said "Why that cold hearted wicked witch! No wonder she didn't have any friends, nobody likes her with an attaude like that. If she wasn't a lady I'd give left and a right and ruff!" Then looked sad after seeing Dorathy sad and said "Oh poor Dorathy she lost toto to that mean lady."

Moe then said "Her a lady ya right. But I'm afraid theses nothing we can do about... Oh could we?" Moe pulled from his pocket a tiny stick from the picnic basket that was holding Toto in side. Then Moe said "What can say. I'm not about let that harpy win."

Then later after Toto ran back to Dorathy, then she ran form home because she was afried that miss cluch would come back to take him away again. But after taking to Professor Marvel she choose to come back however as soon as she did a twister was coming in. Moe Larry, and Curly a long with Auntie Em and Uncle Herny when under ground to be safe from the twister.

But Auntie Em asked "Wait wheres Dorathy?" Then they started to panic But then Curly said "Don't worry I'll go up there and save her."But when picked a shovel and said "And if I come any trouble I can handle myself..." But he accidentally hit Moe and Larry knocking then out Then after he saw what he did he then knocked himself out and then they started to dream that they were with Dorathy in the twister and also saw miss couch who turn them into a green skin witch.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

After Dorathy arrived at the magical land of oz as she made it thanks to her falling house and her house has crushed the wicked witch of the East and gained her magic ruby slibbers. But when glinnda the good witch of the North came along and explain that the only one who came help her get home was the wizard of oz but then the most evil wicked witch in all of oz the witch of the West came along and treated Dorathy that one day she'll have the ruby slibbers. Then after she left Dorathy was told to find the wizard of oz she must follow the yellow brick road.

So she sets off then hours later she was got in a fork in the road then she said "Now which way do we go?" Then she heared a voice and it said "Pardon me! That way is a very nice way." Then a shocked Dorathy said "Who said that?" Then she looked at the scarecrow and Toto braked at it and she said "Don't be silly Toto scarcrows don't talk." But she heared the voice again and it said "It's pleasant down that way too." but this time she saw the scarecrow move. Then Dorathy was getting a little creeped out and said "That's funny wasn't he pointing the other way?" But now as the scarecrow was talking again and was pointing in both directions and it said "Of course, people go both ways." Then Dorathy was shocked and then walked up to the scarecrow and said "Why, you did say something, didn't you?" Then the scarecrow nonned his head yes and said "You bet your sweet bit kid." Then she asked "Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?"

Then the scarecrow said "That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind because I don't got a brain not to mention I stink at being a scarecrow." then a pare of talking crows flew at him and said "Well if it isn't Moe the scarecrow or should we say Moe the No-crow." Then they laughed at him and flewaaway. That made Moe angry and he growled and said "Why if I had a brain I'd show those fling feather dusters. But I got none only straw." Then Dorathy asked "How can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

The Moe said confusly "I don't know. But some people without brain do a lot of talking, don't thay? Like those people in politics." Then Dorathy said "Yes, I guess your right." Then she walked up to the scarecrow some more and said "Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?" Then Moe said "Why no." Then they both introduce each other Then Moe explain that he gets sick and tired of being on a cornfield all day long so Dorathy got him down. But Moe have a hard walking and moving around the Moe said after failing to scar a scrow again "I can't scare anyone. Oh, I'm a failure, becuse I haven't got a brain. Them rotten pillow stuffings."

Then Dorathy asked "Well, What would you do with a brain if you had one?" Then Moe said "Do? Why I had a brain, I could-" Then he stared to singing " _I could while away the hours conferring with the flowrers Consulting with the rain and my head I'd be scrathin' While my thoughts were busy hatchin' If I only had a brain._

 _I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le in trouble or in pain."_

Then Dorathy join in _"With the thouges you'd be thinkin' you can be another Lincoln if you only had a brain."_

Moe sing _Oh, I could tell you why. The ocean's near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before and then I'd sit and think some more. I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin' my heart all full of pain. I would dance and merry life would be ding-a-derry. If I only had a brain."_

Then as soon as he stoped Dorathy walked up and said "Wonderful! Why, if our scarecrow back in Kansas could do that. The crows would be scared to pieces!" Then Moe asked "They would? Wheres Kansas?" Then Dorathy said "Thats were I live. I wanna get back there badly I'm going to emreld city to get the wizard of oz to help me." then Moe asked "Your going to see the wizard?" Dorathy nonned with a yes. Then Moe asked "Do you think of I went, to this wizard would give me some barin?" Then Dorathy said "I couldn't say. But even if he didn', you'd be worse then you are now." Then Moe said "Ya you gotta point there sister." The Dorathy said "But maybe you better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble."

Then Moe bravly said "Witch? I'm not afried of any old green skined witch! I'm not afraid of anything you know! Except a lighted match." Then Dorathy said "I don't blame you for that." Then Moe said "But I'd face a whole box of them to get a chance to get some brains. Look kid please take me with ya." Then Dorathy said "Why, of course I will." Then Moe said " Whoopi lalala! We're off to see the wizard!"

Then both him and Dorathy where hold each other arms and said "To oz?" Then she replied "To oz!"

Then they sing.

" _We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was_

 _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

 _The wizard of oz is one because_

 _Becuse, Becuse, Becuse, Becuse, Becuse._

 _Becuse of the wonderful thing he does_

 _We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!"_

they did all that while skipping Marilee down the yellow brick road and Moe asked "Say we are not going to sing all the way there are we?"

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Dorathy toto, and Moe where skipping down the road unware that the whitch was watching. Then they came across some apple trees then Dorathy said "Apples! Oh, look!" The she walked up to one of them and graped an apple out. But the tree's branch then graped it back and then smacked dorathy's hand. Then the tree spoke and said "What do you think you're doing?"

Then Dorathy in shocked and then said "We've been walking a long ways and I was hungry and-" but htne she realized and said "Did you say something?" But then the tree said "She was hungry!" Then the other tree said "She was hungry!" Then they all begain to to talk the one of the tree's said "How would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?"

Then Dorathy said "Oh, dear I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas." But the Moe angrily said "Come kid you don't want any of those apples. Hmm." Then the tree shot back and said "Are you saying my apples are not good enough for ya?" Then Moe argued back and said "No it's that she doesn't like the worms felled ones!" Then the trees were sliped Moe and then Moe kicked the tree and him and Dorathy started to run. But then Moe whispered Dorathy "I'll show how to get alleles kid." Then he turn to the trees and said to them "Hey you over grown pile of sticks! Your mother was fire wood!" Then the tree three some apples at them and some of the apple hit Moe and Dorathy was getting the apples. But Moe did't take the trees hitting him with apples lying down and then he said "I'll throw you twigs in a wood chipper for that!"

But while Moe was fighting the trees Dorathy was getting the apples But then she came across a tin man with an axe and he was all rust up. Then Dorathy said "A man. A man made out of tin!" Moe then came up and took a look for himself and he said "While will you look at that." Then the tin was trying to speak but his mouth was rust up. Then Dorathy said "Did you say something?" Then he mumbled again and Dorathy understanding him said "He said oil can." Then Moe said "Oil can what? Make you rich." Then Dorathy looked around and saw and oilcan she then walked up and graped it and started to put oil on him with moe's help they Crist stared with his mouth then after his jaw squeaking and he said "My goodness! I can talk again! Aw jeez thanks fellows! No can you get the rest of me?" Then while Moe was making sure his lower half was okay Dorathy was working on his arm whitch was holding the axe then after it could move it hit Moe on the head and he said "Ow!"

Then the tin man laugh and said "Well looks like you axe for it. Hahaha." Moe then graped his axe and said "So did you!" Then he hit him with the axe. Then Dorathy said "Quite fooling around you please." then after getting most of tin in rust Dorathy then asked "Goodness how did you ever get like this?" Then the tin man said "Well, about a year ago I was chopping that tree when suddenly it begain to rain and would ya know it right in a middle of a chop, I rusted soiled and I've been that way ever since." Then Dorathy said "Well your prefect now."

Then The tin said "Prefect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm prefect. Go ahead bang on it." Dorathy then bang on his chest and herd an echoes in there. Then the tin man said "Irs empty. The gunsmith aka my dad forgot to give me a heart. Not to mention I never wanted to be a woodsman anyway I wanted to be a musician and play the Stradivarius." Then Then he pulled out a metal violin and started to play and after a few notices Dorathy and Moe were silent and then they looked at each other and I looked back at the Tin Man and then he said "Larry the musician tinman!" Then Dorathy said "Well that was original." But then Moe said "Its sound like a cat stitching its claws agents a chockbord." Dorathy was about to respond to that but then Larry said "I knew it. Its Becuse my heart wasn't in it. Whitch is the problem I have no heart."

The he started to sing. "When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle and yet I'm torn apart just Becuse I'm presmuin' that I could be kind of human if I only have a heart.

I'd be tender, I'd be gentle and awful sentimental regarding love and art. I'd be friends with the sparrows and the boy who shoots the arrows if I only have a heart.

Picture me a balcony above, a voice sings low." (then hearing a random female voice) "wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Then Moe said "Hey lady wrong story!"

Then Larry continued "I hear a beat how sweet! Just to register emotion jealousy, devotion and really feel the part I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper if I only have a heart."

Then he started do dance then when he stopped the Dorathy asked "Are you all right?" The Larry said "I'm a little rusty by yeah." Then Dorathy asked "That was wonderful. You know, we were wondering why you couldn't you come with us to the emerld city to ask the wizard of oz for a heart?" Then Moe said "Or violin lessons." Then Larry said "Suppose the wizard wouldn't give me one when we got there." Then Dorathy said "Oh but he will. He must! We've come such a long way already."

Then Larry said "Well if you think so okay." The Dorathy said "To Oz?" then Moe and Larry said "To Oz!" Then they sang down the road holding each other arms "Were of to see the wizardif He wonderful wizard of oz We hear he is a whiz if ever there a wiz there was if ever, oh ever a wiz there was The wizard of oz is one Becuse becuse, becuse, because becuse becuse Becuse of the wonderful things he does We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!"

Then moe said "Please tell me we are not going to sing all they way there!"

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Dorathy along with Moe and Larry were now walking threw a jungle and the place was creepy. The three was scared as they heared animals sounds here and there then Dorathy said "I don't like this jungle. It's dark and creepy." Then Moe said "Of course, I don't know, but you think it'll get darker before it's lighter." Then Dorathy asked "Do...Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Then Larry said "We might." The Moe asked"Animals that eat straw?" Then Larry said "Some, but mostly Lions and Tigers and Bears."

Then Dorathy said "Lions!" Then Moe said "And Tigers?" Then Larry said "And Bears!" Then they all sang while walking the began to run threw the jungle "Lions and Tigers and Bears oh, my! Lions and Tigers and Bears oh, my! Lions and Tigers and Bears oh, my! Lions and Tigers and Bears oh, my! Lions and Tigers and Bears oh, my!" Then they heared a roar and saw a lion it did had a mane but the top of his head was bold and charge to our heroes and was growling at them and for some reason was also making dog Dorathy was hiding beahide a tree and Moe and Larry fell to the ground and the lion then stood on two feet rather then fours and spoke "Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Which one you first? I'll take you both on it you want! I'll fight with one paw tied behind back! I'll fight ya standing on one foot! Fight with my eyes close!" Then he walked over to Larry and said "Oh, pulling an ax on me, eh wise guy?" Then turned back to Moe and said "Sneaking up eh?" Why..." Then he made more dog noises then turn back to Larry who said "Wait a minute why don't you get going." The lion said "Oh scared huh? Afraid of old Curly the lion huh? How long do you stay fresh in that can?" Then he laughs as he continued "Come on, get up and fight ya shivering junkyard." Then he turn back to Moe and said "Put your hands ya lopsided bag of hay!" Then Moe said "Now that's getting personal, lion."

Then Larry said to Moe "Yeah the act him a lesson Moe." Then Moe told Larry "Hey about you teach a lesson!" The Larry said "I hardly know and I also don't have a teaching degree." Then Toto got up to Curly and barked at him and curly looked at the little dog and said "Oh bark at me we'll ya? I'll show!" Then curly chase Toto the Dorathy came in picked up Toto and the slapped curly and said "Shame on you!" Then curly said "Ow what did you do that for? I wasn't going to hurt him!" Then as soon as Moe and Larry saw what a coward the lion was they walked up to him. Then after Dorathy was done lecturing him. Moe said "So your nothing but a coward huh?" and the Curly said "Yeah, but that young lady can sure slap." Then Moe said "Yes but here a real slap to make for." then Moe sapped him then the lion said "Ouch that twice in one day! Oh I haven't any courage at all I even scare myself sometimes ever time I look in my reflection I get scared stuff and Becuse of my cowardness I was kicked out of my pride as in a group of lions. Look at the circles under my eyes. I'm a victim of circumstances, I've haven't slept weeks."

Then Larry said "Why dontyou try counting sheep?" Then Curly said "That doesn't do any good I'm afraid of them." then Moe said "Oh fraidy cat? But I still can stand seeing a lion Becuse a chickrn." Then Curly cried some more and said "I'm afired of them too I'm a shame to call myself a lion!" Then Moe poked his eyes and said "Quiet and knock it off with the water works! Now Dorathy don't you think that the wizard could help him?" Then Dorathy said "I don't see why not. Why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to see the wizard." She then poited at Larry and Moe and continued "To get him a heart." Then party pointed at Moe and said "And him a brain." The Moe said to Curly "Yeah and he could give some courage." The Curly said "Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion like me? Becuse I would." Then Dorathy said "No, of course not." Then Curly said "Gee, that swell of ya. My life is is simply unbearable ya know." Then Dorathy wape the tears from his eyes and said "Well it's find now the wizard'll fix everything." Then Curly said "Its been in me so long. I gotta tell you how feels." Then Dorathy and the lion along with the others told arm to arm and began to walked down the road and said "Well come on!"

Then Curly the lion sing "Yeah, its sad believe me missy when you're born to be a sissy without the vim and verve. Woo woo woo woo.

But I could show my prowess be a lion not a mouse if I only had the nerve. Woo woo woo Woo.

I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion a fate I don't deserve. Woo woo woo Woo.

I'd be brave as a blizzard!"

Larry sang "I'd be gentle as a lizard!"

Moe sang "I'd be clever as a gizzard!"

Dorathy sang "If the wizard is wizard who will serve!"

Moe "Then I'm sure get a brain!"

Larry "A heart."

Dorathy"A home."

Curly "The nerve!"

Then they were now continuing down the road and singing "Oh We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz We hear he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a wiz there was The wizard of oz is one Becuse Becuse Becuse Becuse Becuse Becuse.

Becuse of the wonderful things he does."

Culry "Woo woo woo Woo."

All of them "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!"

 **to be continued**

 **My three stooges crossover with novels fics are going good but now I wanna hear from you after my latest one what do you want them to crossover next? And how will they fit in it? Please vote and let me know in the comments below. Vote now!**

 **Robin hood**

 **Arabian Nights**

 **Shelock holmes**

 **Clash of the titans**

 **Chocolate Factory**

 **Zorro**

 **Dracula**

 **Jackal & Hyde**

 **Wonderland**

 **Oviler twist**

 **Narnia**

 **Journey to the Center of the Earth**

 **King aruther**

 **Trazan**


	6. Chapter 6

Dorathy and her friends where almost there as they see emarled city at a very far away distance. Then Dorathy said "We are so close and yet so far away lets go!" Then Curly stopped her and said "Wait a minute Dorathy! Everyone this is kalidah territory." Then Moe said "Kali- What?" Then Curly said "Kalidahs are big ferocious beast with a head of a tiger and a body of a bear!" The Larry laugh and then said "Kalidah. Big beast with a head of a tiger and a body of a bear hahaha yeah right." But little did Larry knew there was one right behin him.

Then Dorathy said "You mean like the one right behind you?" Then Larry turn to see a kalidah and screamed and then they started to run and then they saw another kalidah chasing after them. They were runing and runing untell they made it to the Bridge then Larry said "We'll never made it threw other side of the bridge in time with those things at our tail. Nothing lift to do but play one more music and the only song pop goes the weasel." He then played the song then Curly was absolutely losing it Then he charged at the kalidahs and was beating them up and while he was going "Wowowowowowo!"

Then the beast ran off then Larry stopped playing then Culry stopped and the they ran up to Curly and Moe said "What was that?" Then Curly said "I don't know. As soon as I hear that weasel tune then everything goes black." Then Dorathy said "Well what ever that was it helped us get away from those creatures. Now lets go before they get back."

Then they where half way there and they were excited then Dorathy said "Oh there it is emerald city so close come on lets run!" Then she ran and Moe said "Hold on Dorathy wait for us!" Then the four was running threw a field of poppies and little do they know the wicked witch of the West was watching them for she cast a spell on the Poppies. Causing Dorathy to fall asleep along with Toto and Curly.

The only ones who weren't effective was Moe and Larry then Moe said "This no time to take a nap! Wake up you guys!" The Larry started to cry as he said "Moe look at them! They can't wake up!" Then Moe said "Don't you started crying you'll rusted up again!"

Then Glenda the good witch summonds snow too take care of the flowers and Dorthy Toto and Curly woke up and Curly said "Unusual weather we're having." Then Moe said "Yeah you picked I find time to take a nap!" He then slapped in the face and then they looked at Larry and Dorathy said "He's all rust up again." Then they graped the oil can and fixed him right up then then hed is he accidentally hit Moe with an ax again. Then Larry said "What happean?" Then Moe said "Nothing." he then hit Larry on the head with the oil can. Then he said "Quite messing around we've got a wizard to see!"

Then they continued but the wicked witch was still watiching threw her crytal ball in her castle she said angrily "Everyone always helps that girl but in still great enough to conquer her." s0She then graped her broomstick and she took flight and she said "To the emerald city at the speed of light hahahaha!"

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Dorathy and her friends had made it to the doors of emerald city she then pull the bell. Then a small door window open and a mustache man looked out and saw them then he said "Who rang that bell!?" Then Dorathy and her friends said "We did!" Then the man said "Can't you read?" Then Moe said "Read what?" Then the man said "The note!" Then all of them said "What note?" Then the man said "Its on the door! As plain as the nose on my face!" He then look at the wall then he said "Oh..uh..Oh tsk tsk task." He then went back inside and get the sign and put it up on the wall then close the door.

Then Dorathy read the sign and it said " Bell out of order please knock." Then Curly said "Dorathy are you sure that's what it's said?" Then Dorathy said "Why yes." Then Moe said to Curly "Why can't read?" Then Curly said "Not with out my reading glasses." Then he pulled out some then read the sign then said "Look out the cake is alive." The Moe said "You weren't even close." He then took off the glasses then said "Read it again. Now what does that sing say?" Then Curly said "What sign?" That annoyed Moe then he slapped Clury. The Dorathy just knocked on the door. Then the man open to door and said "Well that more like it! Now, state your business." Then they all said "We wanna see the wizard." That shocked the man as he said "The Wizard! But nobody sees the great oz. Nobody's ever seen the great oz! Even I've never seen him!" The Dorathy asked "Well, then, how do you know there is one?" Then the man said "Becuse he's-Oh! You're wasting my time!" Then he was about to leave but then Dorathy said "Oh, please. Please sir, I've got to see the wizard. The good witch of the North sent me."

Then the man said "Prove it!" Then Moe said "Okay walrus face she's wearing the ruby slippers that she gave her." The man the looked down and saw the ruby slippers then said "Oh! So she is! Well, bust my buttons! Why didn't ya say that in the Frist place?" The Larry said "Becuse you didn't asked." Moe Then clunk Larry in the head and said "Quiet you tin can." Then the man said "That's a horse of a different color! Come on in!"

Then the door open and the four entered and was greeted by a bunch of friendly faces and Emerald City. They were even greeted by a stagecoach who ride along and said "Cabby! Cabby! Just what you're looking for. Take you any place in the city, we does." Then Dorathy asked "Would you take us to see the wizard?" Then the cabby said "The Wizard? The Wizard? Yes, of course. But first I'll take you to a little place were you can tidy up a bit." Then Dorathy got on and said "Thank you so much!" Then Curly"And we can certainly can you sometime tidying up we all look dirty." Moe Then said "Speak for your self. Now come on!" Then the three got on too and then Dorathy said "We've been gone synch a long time, and feel so mess-" She then saw the purple horse pulling the carriage and said "What kind of horse is that? I've never seen one like that before!" Then the cappy said "No, and never will again, I fancy. There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the horse of a different color you've heard tell about."

Then every one started sing "Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las. That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of oz, bzz, bzz, bzz! Chirp chirp chirp! And a couple of la-di-das. That's how the crickets crick all day in the merry old land of oz. We get up at twelve and start to work at one take and hour for lunch and then at two we're done jolly good fun!

Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las! That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of oz! Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's how we laugh the day away with a Ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha! In the merry old land of oz! Pat, pat here pat, pat there and a couple of brand new straws. That's how we keep you young and fair in the merry old land of oz.

Rub, rub here rub, rub there. Whenever you're tin of bronze. That's how we keep you in repair in the merry old land of oz! We can make a dimpled smile out of a frown can you dye my eyes to match my gown? Uh-huh Jolly good town!

Cilp, cilp here clip, clip there. We give the roughest claws. That certainly air of savoir-faire in the merry old land of oz! Nuck-nuck-nuck! Wo-wo-wo! That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of oz!

That's how we laugh the day awayI with a Ha-ha-ha! (Then they were all laughing) In the merry old land of oz!"

But then when the song ends they all see something in the sky it was the witch who was rider her broomstick and cackling evily. As she was sky righting. Then Curly ask "Who's her? Who's her?" Then Dorathy said "I've might have forget to mention that the Wicked Witch of the West is after me." Then Larry said "I think you did." then Dorathy said "Sorry. But now she fowlled us her!" Then Moe read what the witch sky right "Surrender, Dorothy." Then after the group gasped one of the citizens said "Dorothy? Who's Dorothy?" Then the other said "The Wizard will explain it! To the Wizard" Everyone started to panic.

Then Dorothy said "Dear! Whatever shall do?" Then Moe said "We better hurry if we're gonna see the wizard!" Then they all ran to the doors of the Wizard's castle hopeing to see him.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

So after seeing the witch's treats Dorathy and her friends were seeing the wizard, a chill feeled the air as they were walking down the hall. Then Curly said "Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking, I really don't want to see the wizard this much. I better wait outside." Then he started turning but was stoped by Moe who said "What's a matter wih you?" Then Larry said "He's just scared again." Then Dorathy said "Don't you know the wizard will give you courage?" Then Curly said "I'd be too scared to asked him for it." Then Dorathy said "Wll, then, we'll ask him for you." Then Curly said Well trying to turn back again "I'd sooner wait outside." But he was stoped by Moe again Then Dorathy said "Why? Why?" Then Curly said "Becuse I'm still scared!" Then Curly got scared angin spun around then Larry asked "What happened?" Then Curly said "Somebody pulled my tail." Then Moe said with an unamused face and a annoyed voice "You did it yourself you imbecile." Then Curly said "Oh don't I feel silly yak yak yak." Then Moe slaps then said "Come on."

Then as they took some more steps and then they heared a terrifyingly booming voice that said "Come forward!" Then the doors open to the room were the Wizard is then as they were walking to the voice Curly said while he was flossing his eyes "Tell me when it's over!" Then when they made it to the room and entered it. Curly said "Look at that! Look at that!" Then he started sobbing and said "I wanna go home!" Then a giant floating green head appeared and it spoke "I am Oz the great and powerful! Who are you?"

Dorathy was scared but stepped forward and said "If you please...I am Dorathy...the small and meek. We've come to ask-" The the Wizard said "Silence!" As the roared fell the air as he continued "The great and powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step foward tinman!" Then Larry stepped forward while shivering Then the Wizard said "You care to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, Clanking, Clattering collection of caliginous junk!" Then Larry said "Yes, Sir. Yes, your honor. You see a while back, we were walking down the yellow brick road and-" Then the Wizard said "Quiet!" Larry then hide behind his friends then the Wizard said "And you scarcrow!" Moe Then stepped forward as the wizard continued "Have the effrontery to ask for a brain you billowing able of bovine fodder!"

The Moe said "Yes, your honor. I mean, your Excellency. I mean, your wizardry!" Then the Wizard said "Enough!" Then the scarcrow when back to his friends and the Wizard said "And you, Lion!" Then Culry was full of fear but he walk forward and then wizard said "Well?" Then Curly was about to talk but then he fainted. Then his friends came to help him Then Dorathy said to the Wizard "You outght to be ashamed of yourself frightening him like that when he came to to you for help!" Then the Wizard said "Silence, whippersnapper! The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests." Then Curly got back after hearing that and said "What's that? What'd he say? Huh? What'd he say?" Then Moe clunk him on the head and said "Shut up half wit his going to give us the things we want."

Then the Wizard said "But frist, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task. Bring me the broomstick of the witch of the West." Then Larry said "Small task? But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it." Then the Wizard said Bring me her broomstick and I'll grant your requests. Now go." Then Curly said "But what if she kills us first? And why don't you kill her instead?" Then the Wizard shouded "I said go!" that scared curly then he ran down the hall and jumped out the window.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Dorathy and the three stooges were walking threw the dark forest hopeing to find the witch's castle. Then the found a sign that Curly read and it said "I'd turn back if I was you." Then Curly started to turn around but then Moe graped him and said "You would." Then he slaps him and pushed him fowared then the continued. But meanwhile at the witch's castle the green skinned hag watch them on her crystal ball and said "So they want my broom stick huh? Well that's an impossible task."

Then she turn to her flying monkeys and said "Go and get them do what you want with the others but bring me the girl and her dog. Now fly! Fly my prettys! Hahahahaha!" Then the swarm of flying monkeys flew and was heading to Dorathy and her friends and attacked them. The monkey was taking the straws out of Moe as he said "Hey get your hands of me you dang dirty apes with wings!" Then others were clanking Larry and he said "Hey knock it off. Oh a wise guy huh? I'll fix you!" He tried to swing with his ax but keep missing and as for Curly the monkeys were scaring him and he passed out again.

Then the Monkeys graped Dorathy and Toto and flew off with her. But then Larry got an idea and then pulled out his violin and started playing pop goes the weasel then as soon as he did Culry woke up hearing the music then when berserk and attacked the monkeys while going "Ohohohohohohohoh!" he grapped one monkey by the tail and slammed it to a tree and punched another in the face then he kicked another in the stomach and he bashed two monkeys in the heads. Then he was hearing up all the monkeys and after he did they flew away in cowardness.

Then when Larry stopped playing Curly then stopped and he asked "What happened?" Then Larry said "You scared away the monkeys that's what happen." Then they heared Moe said "Hey some one help I'm all in peaces!" Then Curly and Larry ran to Moe and found him legs less and one armeda then Larry asked "What happen to you?" The Moe said "Oh fellas it was horrible they pulled my legs and threw it over there and then they pulled my insides and threw it overs there and then they pulled my arm and threw it over there!" Then Curly ran over and trapped his arm and said "You mean this arm?" Then Moe said "Yes it think that's I think that's my eye poking hand on it." Then Curly said "Good now you can't poke us in the eye nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk." But then Moe detached hand poked Curly's eyes then Larry said "While that's you all over." Then Moe said "Never mind that where's Dorathy?" Then Larry said "The Monkeys took her and Toto." Then Moe said "Well don't just stand there like a couple of idiots put me back togather so we can save them!" Then Curly and Larry were doing just that but Curly miss tooled Moe arm with his leg and switch them and Curly said "There ya go Moe good as new."

But then they realize Curly's mixed up. Then Moe said "You moron! I get the felling I'm not the only one who needs a brain around here!" Then he hit him with his leg arm then Larry said "Leave him alone." Then he hit Larry and then said "What you butting in for? Now quite fooling around Dorathy needs our help." Then they were able to fix him up then Toto found them and Curly said "Hey look guys it's Toto." Then Toto was barking and Curly said "And he said that he escaped and he knows where Doathy is." Then Moe and Larry looked at Curly at confusion then Curly said "I'm fluent in dogs."

Then they were off to the witch's castle and they saw it was heavily guarded by wiky guards two of them are Abbott and Costello heads of the guards as they were telling the others "Okay folks I'm head guard Abbott and my second in command Costello and our job is to make sure that no Intruders enter the castle." Then Costello said "And make sure there are no water in here it's the witch's one weakness." Then Abbott said to him "Say Costello speaking of whitch didn't see you bring a bucket of water in the castle?" Then Costello said "Yes but don't worry Abbott I puts it in a place where it can't get to the witch."

Meanwhile back to the three stooges Moe said "Alright fellas I have a plan but Curly we're going to need you to go in frist." Then Curly said "No way I'm an't going in there frist." Then Larry said "Come in Curly do it for Dorathy." Then Curly said "Right for Dorathy. I'm gonna go in there and I'll bashed there nose I'll break there necks and I'll knock there blocks off and I just need you guys to one thing for me." Then Moe and Larry said "What?" Then Curly said "Talk me out of it." Then he started to turn around but was stopped by Moe as he said "You would!" Then he clunck his head and pushed him fowared then as they were getting closer to the castle they were jumped by there guards but the stooges managed to knock them out and take there cloths and then they join the other guards in disguise. Then as all the guards were entering the castle Costello asked Abbott "Say Abbott what does that "oh we oh song" mean?" Then Abbott said "Beck I don't know."

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

The three stooges disguise as Winkie guards were sealing though the castle and Moe said to Larry and Curly "Mind your p's and q's." Then Curly said "Don't forget to dot the eyes." Then Moe said "Yeah." Then Moe poke Curly's eyes and said "Look stop messing around and listen we got to find Dorathy and get out of here." Then when they were looking around and they heared crying and they knew it was Dorathy so they found her. She was locked in room and Larry said to her "Dorathy! It us were getting you out of there!" Then Dorathy said "Oh thank goodness but you need to be quack the witch will come back soon!"

Then Larry then used his ax to chopped down the door and get here out of There and they were making a break for the door. But then they were cornered by the witch and her Winkie guards and the witch said "Well we'll well what have we here some Uninvited guests. You think you can out fox me did you?" Then the witch threw the red sand hour glass to the ground but while that was going on Moe got an idea that he use Larry's ax cut the rope that was holding the big chandelier that was about the guards. Then when it worked they made a break for it the witch and her guards were chasing them and traped them in a cornere and the Witch said "The frist to go will stay before her. How about a little fire scarecrow."

Then the witch set Moe on fire then Dorathy grapped a bucket of water at Moe to put out the fire but also got the witch weat and then she said "You cursied brat look what you've done I'm melting I'm melting who I thought a good little girl like you can destroy my beautiful wickedness what world what a world!" She then mealted then Abbott said "You killed her." Then Dorathy said "I'm sorry but i my friend was on fire." Then Abbott said "You shouldn't apologize. Hail Dorathy the wicked witch is dead!" Then the other guards said "Hail Dorathy the wicked witch is dead!" Dorathy said "You not mad that I killed your leader?"

Then Abbott said "Of course we're not quite the opposite actually. You she put a spell on us but now that's she dead we're free." Then Costello said "Yeah now Abbott and I can go back to our old job as Fisher men." Then they also gave the watch's broom to Dorathy and then they when back to the wizard and told him everything and he said "So you liquidated her huh? I'll think it over tomorrow!" Then Dorathy objective this and they start an argument but then Toto saw a curtain and when to pull them and found a man and Moe said to the others when he looked over there "Yeah look." Then as they saw the man he notice them as soon as they saw him he then said "Pay pay no attention to the man behind the curtains!" Then they when over to the man and Dorathy said "Who are you?" Then the man said "Oh I'm the great and powerful wizard of oz." Then the three stooges were mad and Moe said "You big phony!" Then the Wizard said "Your right I am a phony."

Then Moe said "What about the heart you promised Tin Man!" Then he slapped Larry then said "And the courage you promised lion!" Then Moe knocked Curly on the Head and the Larry and Curly said in unison As they were putting they're fists to Moe's face "And Scarecrow's brain!" Then the The wizard said "I know and I'm sorry and Dorathy you said you just wanted to get home and I'll give to her." Then that made Dorathy was happy to hear that and said "Really?" Then The Wizard said "Yes but Frist I'll fulfill my promise to each of you." Then he walked to the scarcrow and said "You my straw fellow what you don't have is a diploma." Then he gave him one and Moe fleeded smarter. Then he gave Larry a mechanical heart and then gave curly a medallion of Courage.

Then next day he and Dorathy were about to take off on a blimp and was leaving Moe Larry and Curly but thought some mishaps the wizard was flying off on the blimp. Then Dorathy said "Oh please come back!" Then the Wizard said "I can't I don't know oh it works goodbye!" Then Dorathy was sad and had no idea how to get home but then Glinda the Good Witch appeared. Then Dorathy asked her "Maybe you can help me to get home." Then Glinda said "Oh my dear you've had the power the power to get home along. The ruby slippers I give you could get your home in two shakes." Then Moe said "Wait a minute how come you didn't tell her at the beginning." Then the Glinda said "She wouldn't believe me if I told."

Then after some goodbyes she finally home with her Uncale Henry and Auntie Em and she was in her bed waking up and seeing them and the three stooges were there too who also woke up from them being conscious. Then the man Dorathy meet when she ran away and she was telling them about her adventure in oz and after she done Moe said "Say I was having the same turn to except for some reason I was a scarecrow." Then Larry said "Hey I was had the same dream too except I was a tin man." Then Curly said "Me too only I was a lion." But then Dorathy said "Oh but it doesn't matter cuz I'm home I left no place like home."

 **the end**

 **Hey guys thank you for checking on this fanfic it was really fun and now tuned into our next week as we have the Three Stooges is crossing over with Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory I'd also like to hear some suggestions from you guys what do you think would transpire in this fanfic let me know in the comments below. Until then see you all next time.**


End file.
